Ummmm uhhhhh Somthing?
by Jedi Knight Trau
Summary: Ok this was a dream. Purple and Red have daughters and they acedently get sent to earth during a
1. Default Chapter

Sadly,I don't own Invader Zim. The charrys don't belong to me except, Zo and Fox.Oh and I can't spell so bare with me. R&R Please. More soon to come  
  
  
  
  
  
An ergent voice comes over the intercom  
  
"Sirs, the battal is getting worse. The front and seconed line is about to attack the Massev .We can't hold them back any longer.."The connection gose staticky. "Great we've lost connections and are about to be attacked. What else can happen." Purple says. A shout comes from down the hall. "DAD!! WATCH OUT!!FOX HAS A THE LASER GUN AGAIN!!" Zo yells. "Great, Red, Do something about your daughter, PLEASE!" Purple pleads. "Ok" He says simpily then yells "Fox!! Snacks!" Fox comes running in and drops the laser gun. "Snacks?! Where!!" Fox is 5 foot 6 and so is Zo. Zo has purple eyes with four golden spots on her eyes. Fox has red with silver spots. Red swipes up the laser gun and looks at Fox as Zo comes in and stands by her dad. "Now what have I told you about this? Hm?" Fox gives an inosant look. "I know I know. Always aim for Purple and Zo" "Now when you aim."Voice trails off as he points the gun at Purple. "Wh wh what!!" Purple screams as an attendent walks in. "Um. Sir's?" "Darn." Puts the laser gun away "What now?" "The enemy is about to attack. There army is bigger than the Armada." "WHAT!!! How can that be?!!" "I don't know sir's but might I suggest you get your daughters a way from here quickly. For if your killed the enemy will go after them next. Sence they are next in line it's important for there safety and for the Irken race." "I see" Purple says "Ready two ships and send them to a far away planet." Salutes them "Yes sirs!" Walks off. "You two get your stuf together your leaving" Red said.  
  
Thirty minuites later,  
  
Fox and Zo stand in the docking area. "Now here are two SIRS to help you. Now quickly, leave here as fast as you can. The cawardents have been randumly set so the enemy can not follow you.But you two will ariver at the same place on the same planet. Now get." Zo and Fox board there ships and settle in for a six month ride to there destination. A place we all know to well, Earth. 


	2. Skool

Stars dot the midnight sky on a Sunday night as two fire-balls fly through the atmosphere. They are ships, Irken ships. One purple with gold and the other red with sliver.  
  
"Fox" a voice comes over a intercom, "I think were here." Hu wa oh were here already? I was having a dream about me and blue.Oops." Zo shakes her head. "Do you see a landing space?" "Um ya how about there?" Points to a vacent space two blocks from Dib's house. "Ok that will do."  
  
  
  
At Skool the next day,  
  
"Children," Miss Bitters growled "We have two new doomed appendeges to the student body. There names are Zo and Fox." Zo wore a purple shirt with her name writen In Irken on it in gold letters and black pants, black hair with purple streeks. Her eyes were green. The same with Fox except her shirt was red and she wore a black trench coat. Hair was brown with sliver streks and her eyes were hazel. "Now Sit !" Miss Bitters yelled. Zita piped up. "But theres no more seats, Miss Bitters." Miss Biters pushes a button and two desk with kids in them flip under the floor and come back empty. Screems can be heard. "Zo, Sit by Zim. Fox sit by Dib, NOW!" Fox and Zo take there seats without arguing.  
  
Dib stares at the two new kids. "Hey, do you two belive in aliens?" " Yes" They said. "Yes! some one finaly belives that aliens exsist besides me!" Zo looks at him strangely and shakes her head. "Hey Zo," Fox wispers " Hes kinda cute." " I thought you liked Blue?" " I do but.."voice trails off " We're here now and Blue will probably get killed in the war." Fox does a silent cheer. "What would your dad say?" "Who says he has to know?" "Oy" "Hehehe"  
  
After Skool,  
  
Dib follows them home babbleing on about Zim being a alien and seeing bigfoot in his garage. "He was using the belt sander and Zims trying to take over the world. Then Zo says "Will you please shutup." "And Zim 's weak against water." Dib keeps talking " Ok I warned you" Zo turns around and picks him up by his shoulders and drop-kicks him down the street. "Now why did you do that?" Fox said "He just kept talking." " Well so do I" "Oh would you like to join him?" In a Gir voice "I would" "Oy" "I miss you cupcake." she says as she Imatates Gir. Zo shakes her head and walks home. 


End file.
